Moving On
by Molly Renata
Summary: Kratos washes away the pain of losing Anna in a new and unexpected love. KxR, full summary inside, please R&R.


Moving On: A Fanfic by Gyppy

Timeline: Based 5 years after _Tales of Symphonia_

Summary: Kratos washes away the pain he felt in losing Anna by finding a new and unexpected lover... one who seemed a most unlikely candidate for his love.

Author's Note: There'll be a lot of spoilers in this fic, it is, after all, based after the game.

Disclaimer: I do not own Tales of Symphonia or Namco. I own nothing but my own dear, demented, crazy head.

**WARNING:** No explicit detail, but there is a little lovemaking later on in the fic. Hehe.

**abcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz**

It was a clear, calm winter night in the city of Flanoir... it had been five years since the two worlds were reunited and Cruxis had been defeated. Raine was studying alone in her room in the inn, reading about the history of the Ancient Kharlan War and remembering Kratos, who came to aid them on their journey twice before.

Lloyd had come to visit Raine and Genis for some time, and they were spending the night in Flanoir.

Raine was roused from her studies by a silent knock on the door; she walked over and opened the door, to find herself staring into those same deep, brown eyes that she'd seen those few years before...

"Kratos," she said. "I thought you went to Derris-Kharlan."

"I came back," the seraph replied. "I wanted to speak with you."

"Well then, come on in," Raine said. "There's nothing I'm doing to stop you."

Raine slowly backed away, allowing Kratos to enter. He quickly closed the door behind them.

"I have something I wish to tell you," Kratos said in his ever-present calm tone. "You do remember hearing of my past losses, correct?"

"Yes, I do," Raine replied.

"Anna was my first lover," Kratos said. "I'd imagine she'd want me to move on... find someone else to live with in my life. I believe that would please her."

"So what do you plan to do?" Raine asked, her interest piqued.

"I have been looking at you for some time," Kratos replied. "You seem like one I can trust... one who would be able to handle almost any situation, given enough time and thought. You are an admirable person, and I cannot escape the fact that I have been drawn to you for these past few years..."

"I am glad you say that," Raine said, much to Kratos' surprise. "I, too, have been looking into you as of late, and you are truly a great person... one who can be trusted in any situation, despite your first betrayal... and now that I know why you betrayed us in the first place, I admire you that much more."

"I... cannot escape the truth anymore," Kratos said, his tone changing. "I... believe I am in love with you."

"It's alright," Raine said, smiling. "I'm glad that you're moving on."

Much to Kratos' surprise, Raine proceeded to lean forward and pull him into a kiss; he blushed profusely, but returned the gesture anyhow, wrapping his arms around Raine's neck.

After a short period of time that seemed like hours to the two, they separated to catch their breath.

"I love you too," Raine said softly.

"Thank you..." Kratos said, his blush increasing. "I... cannot believe I am actually... doing this with you... but it is a sign that I have recovered from my past... and wish to look for a brighter future..."

"Let's look for that brighter future together," Raine said, embracing him more tightly. "After all, we can't do anything alone... can we?"

"No, we cannot," Kratos replied. "Let us live our lives to the fullest together."

With that, they kissed again, this one more passionate and deeper. The two somehow managed to wander off within the room, and ended up falling onto the bed.

When they broke apart, Kratos found himself staring into Raine's eyes; he was being pinned down on the bed by the half-elf, and seemed displeased with the position.

"I think we have a problem here," the seraph said. "I do not wish to be restricted."

"Very well," Raine said, allowing Kratos to roll her over.

Their next kiss ended up straying out of the realm of their mouths; however, after a short time, Kratos realized what he was doing, and stopped.

"We cannot be doing this," Kratos said. "I... still haven't repented..."

"Stop thinking like that," Raine said, her tone passionate. "You may forget about your past for this one moment."

Kratos nodded softly; then, he realized where his hands were straying, and blushed.

"Oh, don't be so modest," Raine said. "We're doing this for a reason, right? There's no reason to hold back."

Kratos nodded; then, slowly, both partners began to undress, stripping themselves of any restricting clothing, and held their bodies together.

"Mmm... this feels good," Kratos murmured, his hands wandering across Raine's back. "You're so beautifully warm..."

"Yes, and I don't think that's the only thing," Raine said, a hint of amusement sneaking into her tone.

It was then that Kratos noticed he was thoroughly sexually aroused, and posed in the perfect position to make love. He then proceeded to blush furiously, almost turning purple.

Then he noticed that Raine was rubbing against said arousal.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Kratos asked, his tone seemingly becoming urgent.

"Of course," Raine replied, her tone indicating passion. "Let us do this together..."

After a short period of foreplay, Kratos couldn't take it any longer; he proceeded to act on his own will, and they started making love. The hot, passionate moment lasted only a few minutes, but it seemed to last for hours... and once they had finished and parted, they were both panting.

"You're really good at this," Raine said quietly. "You feel so heavenly..."

"I've done this before, remember," Kratos said, smiling. "You're not my first lover, though I hope you don't have to share the same fate she did."

"Ah, yes, Anna," Raine said. "I almost forgot..." then, she smiled. "Does it matter anymore? Just be happy with yourself that you were able to enjoy someone's hold again, and to do this again must've been the epitome of sensation after all those years..."

Kratos nodded, his joy evident in his expression. It _had_ felt good, she was right... and he longed to do it again, perhaps on some other night.

But for now, he wished only to rest. Slowly, he closed his eyes and fell into a deep sleep, still holding Raine close.

Raine smiled and looked at her new lover, then proceeded to fall asleep as well.

**abcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz**

_Funny, she should've been awake by now..._ Lloyd thought. _Maybe she's sleeping in..._

The Eternal Swordsman decided to head into the room that Raine was sleeping in... and as his eyes fell upon the bed, his jaw fell to the ground in shock.

_Dad... and the Professor... no, they can't be..._

"Gah!" Lloyd suddenly yelled, shaking his head violently. "What the hell happened in here?"

Lloyd's sudden cry had awakened Kratos and Raine, and as Raine looked up sleepily, Kratos immediately sat up in bed, and then glanced at his son, who was staring on, seemingly unable to move, speak or even wear an expression.

"Well, it seems it's had an effect on someone already," the seraph said, smirking. "I think we should've locked it from the inside."

"Yes, indeed," Raine said, as soon as she realized what was going on; she was also smirking. "I feel kinda sorry for Lloyd, though."

After a while, Lloyd managed to break out of his shocked state, and placed his hands on his hips.

"I would like to know what is going on here," the swordsman said, his tone dead serious. "First of all, Da-Kratos, why the _hell_ were you sleeping with the Professor? Second of all, why the _hell_ are you both naked? Third of all, why the _hell_ are you back here on Symphonia, Kratos?"

"We'll explain later," Kratos replied. "But for now, let's just say Anna will be absolutely furious." His smirk widened.

Lloyd rolled his eyes and exited the room, closing the door.

**abcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz**

Author's Note: Click the "review" button at the bottom left of the screen... you know you want to... O.O


End file.
